Reinstate Yourselves!
by Jen717
Summary: Why didn't we see Archer re-instation Mal and T'pol's duty? That would have made a GREAT scene. (SHORT STORY)


**ARCHER -** I stepped onto the bridge as the turbo lift door closed behind me. I plopped down into my chair, stretching my legs and cracking my knuckles. I stared at the back of Travis's head for a moment, in thought about the latest events involving the insectoid hatchery. I turned to Hoshi, watching her work on some insectoid vocabulary. I turned to T'po—

   "Malcolm, where's –" I began, turning in my chair to face Malcolm, who wasn't at his station. I turned to Travis and Hoshi, who were looking at me expectantly. "Hoshi, where are Malcolm and T'pol? Their shift began… an hour ago!"

   "You relieved them of duty, sir. Don't you remember?" Hoshi replied.

   I straightened in his seat, realization flooding my veins.

**MALCOLM – **I sat at my desk, in the dark. The lights were dim; I knew I wouldn't be staying here for long. I was looking over the torpedo blueprints, squinting as the bright blue glow of the padd blinded me.

   I jumped when the comm. panel beside the door chirped. "Archer to Lieutenant Reed." Smiling, and stood up and pressed the respond button with my thumb.

   "Reed here."

   "Why aren't you on duty?!" Archer asked.

   "You relieved me of duty sir. After I destroyed that insectoid ship. Remember?" I was surprised by the Captain's tone of voice. "And what about the Major?"

   "What about him?" The Captain sounded really confused now. I smiled. This was fun.

   "You told me to report to him only. I take orders from him. That's what you said."

   "Forget it Malcolm. Your shift began an hour ago, and I need you on the bridge."

   "Have you relieved Hayes of his duty as chief of security?" My smile broadened at hearing an annoyed sigh from Archer. I wanted to laugh. But that would probably make him rip his hair out.

   "No— yes! He's relieved of duty! From now on, he is simply Major Hayes, under your command!! HAPPY?!"

   "Yes sir. Extremely. On my way!"

**T'POL** **– **I'm not one to do something like this, but I did it anyway. I should have been on the bridge. But I wasn't. I sat at the desk in my quarters, sipping on a cup of hot tea and reading over some logs retrieved from the insectoid vessel. I was wearing my white cat suit, and the little light from the candle reflected off my suit, which helped to brighten the room a little. Although the blue glow of the padd would make a perfect flashlight.

   The comm. panel chirped. I suspected it was the Captain, calling me back for duty. "Archer to T'pol."

   "T'pol here."

   "I re-instate your command. Your shift began an hour ago. You're late."

   "A Vulcan is never late, Captain. He arrives precisely when he means to."

   "Right." There was a long, silent pause. "Now, sub-commander!"

   "Yes, sir." I left my room and headed toward the bridge.

**MALCOLM – **I ran down the corridor, catching sight of T'pol. "Sub-commander!" I shouted to get her attention. She turned and saw me, but didn't slow her pace. We walked side by side, with me grinning widely. "That was fun!"

   "Lieutenant?" She questioned me.

   "Didn't you play games with the captain?"

   "Vulcans don't play games."

   "Not true, what about Calto?" T'pol merely looked at me.

   "I had to make sure Hayes was kicked off his new duty before leaving my quarters. Didn't you make sure your MACO replacement was far, far away from the bridge?"

   "Unlike you, Lieutenant, I do not worry that the MACO's intend to take over security."

   "Oh, come on, you must have done something to annoy the Captain!" I urged. T'pol sighed.

   "The Captain said I was late, but I told him Vulcans are never late." T'pol and I entered a turbo lift. "Bridge." She ordered.

   "Ah, so you did have fun with the Captain!"

   "Lieutenant, may I make an observation?" I grinned, but then realized I was already grinning. Silly me.

   "Of course."

   "You have an odd sense of… 'fun'."

   "'Blow stuff up,' that's my motto. And today, I think I blew up the Captain's sense of patience!"


End file.
